Sharp Tips
by Jinxheart21096
Summary: Its the 25th Hunger Games and this year, 3 tributes from each District enters the Arena. Winchester is determined to win, being one of the mean girls of her District. These Games are different. There are things that like to eat human flesh, and if they bite you, you become like them... Weapons, illness, zombies, Careers, tributes all together? You can sponsor tributes on my profile
1. The Reaping

I know my sisters scared, so am I. We hold hands as we wait for the reaping to begin. Its the twenty-fifth anniversary since the Hunger Games began, its a Quarter Quell. After the victory tour, President Wimbally announced the terrifying news of what would make this years Hunger Games unforgettable. There will be two girls reaped this year, along with one boy. Three innocent kids taken to their death. Thirty-six go in...only one comes out.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman" Gianica Mortisha, District 12's escort, begins as she looks over us. "To the reaping of the twenty-fifth Hunger Games! Lets us go on to the reaping, and this year its males first. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Gianica goes over to a clear square box to her left, filled with small pieces of paper. Every male, between the age of twelve and eighteen, have their names in that box at least once. Gianica puts her small, blue-dyed hand into the box. She digs through the pile, going to the very bottom I presume. She pulls her hand out, holding a piece of paper. She waddles in her large yellow heels to the microphone, smiling as she unfolds the slip of paper.

"Raven Abernathy!" she calls out, smiling as if this is a brilliant thing. I watch as Raven, who is standing a few rows in front of me, makes his way to the stage. His dark hair, black as the bird that shares his name, glistens in the sunlight. He wears a smart blue dress shirt, tucked into white dinner trousers and then his flat shoes. The clothes barely fit him, I can see his muscles even as he steps up onto the stage. Gianica greets him, making him stand near the microphone.

She leaves him and walks over to the box on the right, filled with paper with the female names on. Its the same for the girls, if their aged between twelve and eighteen their name is in there somewhere. Gianica puts both hands in, swirling them round before pulling out two pieces of paper. She walks back to the microphone, opening the slips of paper once there. She looks at them for a second before leaning in and voicing the names.

"Day Jones and Winchester Johansen!" she calls, smiling again with 'happiness'. I look down at my sister, smiling sadly. I lean towards her, kissing her forehead before making my way through the crowd. Of course I, Winchester Johansen, would be chosen. I'm eighteen, they want to get me while they can. I'm sent looks of pity, pity that I really don't want. I glad its me going in, I'm glad Day's going in. It means Jokcanna, my thirteen year old sister, won't be going in. I'm bigger, stronger than her; I have a better chance. She'd be dead in two seconds.

Raven's face is full of horror as he watches Day walk up the stairs, ready to take her place besides Gianica. Even though I can't see her face, I know Day must be crying. Day and Raven have been going out, you know dating, for the past six months... now they have to fight each other to the death.

Its happened before, a few years ago; I remember because I was fifteen at the time. A couple from District eight got sent into the Arena... they were heart broken during the interviews; saying they wouldn't be able to harm each other when the games began. Lies. Within the first hour the male was dead, the girl having tricked him and then killed him. Three days later she died, it was slow and gruesome! She was attacked by a swarm of genetically changed birds who began to peck at her; following her. They ate her alive. When they look her eyes, she was still breathing. Three hours after her stomach was ripped open, four since her eyes were eaten, the canon sounded to mark her death. She was the fifth to die, her 'partner' being the second.

I climb the steps and take my place besides Day, who I hear sniffling through her tears. Don't feel bad Winnie, don't feel bad! I tell myself over and over again that this is the way it has to be. I would rather it be Day, my once childhood friend, up here instead of Jokcanna. I already had a plan for if we were picked together, Jokcanna and me.

I would keep us alive, fight of the pursuers and hunt food for us. I would keep her alive until it was just the two of us left... then I would kill myself. I would stay alive just long enough to make sure my sister won, I would die to keep her alive.

"How about a round of applause for our tributes?!" Gianica says, clapping her hands wildly. No one joins her, not a clap at all. The people of District twelve just look at us, probably the last time they'll see us in person. The silence is a greater respect than that of a clap, its shows that they know this is wrong. They disagree with the terms and conditions implied in these Games. There's no fun! Of fear, horror, death. "Okay then."

Gianica ushers us into the building behind the stage, pushing us lightly through the door. I walk behind Raven and Day, noticing Day won't even glance at her boyfriend. Maybe I should kill one of them as soon as the games begin, it would help them... make it easier. Raven reaches out for her, trying to take her hand but she pulls away; still not looking at him. He lowers his head in defeat, knowing there's nothing to be done. Well, at least he tried with her. None of them had so much as looked at me! Manners!

Gianica guides us to our own rooms. I'm the first to be left alone, surrounded by half-worn furniture and books that are only just hanging onto themselves. I have an hour to say goodbye, to tell my family I love them before I go to my death. I think this is somewhat cruel, giving us only an hour with our loved ones. I sit in a worn-out green chair, waiting for my small family to arrive.

My sister enters first, pushing the door open and running to me. She jumps onto my lap, wrapping herself around me. I hold her tight, kissing every inch of her soft face. I then bury my face in her hair, taking in her smell of soap; something I'm determined to remember. She pulls back, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for keeping your promise" I tell her, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"I love you Winnie" she cries, tears leaking from her chocolate eyes.

"I love you more" I say, kissing her forehead.

"What promise?" my mother asks, pulling Jokcanna away from me.

"She made me promise to not volunteer under any circumstances" Jokcanna answers, tucking herself back onto my lap.

"I didn't want her in the Games, even if it meant me going in myself" I inform my mom.

"Your so brave Winchester" My father tells me, kissing the top of my head. "Take the fall for your sister if you had to... I can't tell you what that means... I wish it could be me in your place though, your so young!"

"Young for what?! Winnie isn't going to die Papa, she's strong. She's skilled with knifes too" Jo tells our father. "She'll come back to us, I know it!"

"Times up" the tough voice of a Peacekeeper says, holding the door open for my family to leave.

"I love you" I tell them, hugging them all for what could be the last time.

With them gone, I walk over to the shelves holding the books. Dust covers the wooden beams that are not hidden by old books; which are also covered in their own dust. The writing on the spine on the books are faded, showing the age of them. When I pull a book out and tease it open, the pages are a light worn brown. I put the book back carefully, not wanting to damage it.

Gianica opens the door to the library, walking in on huge heels. She looks ridiculous. Her green hair is piled on top of her head in a high, messy piece of work. Her are pale blue, seemingly white against her darker blue skin. She wears a bright purple blazer, a frilled yellow shirt and a purple skirt; finished with those stupid yellow heels.

She waddles somewhat graciously over to me, telling me its time to go. She leads me out of the library and into the corridor where Day and Raven are waiting. Day's light ginger hair is slightly out of place from where she had been twiddling it; obviously sad and scared. Raven looked no different, his jaw set in a hard line.

"Lets go!" Gianica grins, guiding up to the door. As we get into the sleek, black car, lights flash in our faces as people from the capital took photos. Day tries desperately to cover her face, causing the photographers to try and get closer. Raven and I keep our heads high, knowing that there was no stopping the assault. I lightly nudge Day in the back, encouraging her to keep moving and get into the car.

The inside is surprising. The seats are black leather, plush and soft. They shine in the light coming through the crystal windows, showing how clean everything is. I sit down after squeezing in besides Gianica and Day, somehow relaxing into the comfort even as my mind soars to unbelievable heights. The floor of the car is carpeted, the colour of cream. Its clean and looks new, soft even. So soft, that I thought I could sit on the floor and be comfortable.

"Oh isn't this exciting?!" Gianica gushes, clapping her hands lightly as she still smiles at us; the three children who she is probably taking to their death. "You three are in for a real treat! If you think the car is nice, you'll be amazed by the train; and the Capital itself. Its not grey and lifeless like your District, no, the Capital is full of colours. There are colours you have probably never seen before, I'm sure of it. And the clothes! You get such amazing clothes as well, work of a genius!"

How is she so happy? She just picked our names out, she picked us to enter a world of fear and pain. We'll be lucky to last a day in that arena. I think Raven and I'll be able to last a fair amount of time but I know none of us will make it home. Day's to innocent, like a small child. I know she couldn't kill anyone, she refused to kill a spider in class a few weeks ago. She said it was wrong, 'Never creature deserves to live, I can't take another life; even if its only an animal'.

Raven's strong and clever, he'd know how to survive if another tribute is after him. I'm not sure what weapons he could use, he's never had a need. With his strength, he could throw a spear a long distance but that's only useful if he can aim. Me? I am good with knifes. I used to practice in the fields by the seam on a Sunday afternoon. I went to the only apple tree and threw my knifes; always making them hit their target. After that, I would climb up and retrieve the apples with the knifes in. I took them home and we ate them, making them last the long week.

The car pulls to a stop by the small station. Raven gets out first, followed by me, Gianica and finally Day. With the door of the car closed, it slowly starts to roll away; heading somewhere unknown to me. In front of me is a small wooden building, its age shown by the wood beginning to rot. Gianica leads us straight through the building, not pausing to talk to the little man behind the desk. He gives the other tributes and myself a look of pity as he watches us go, probably hoping that we'll die painlessly.

The trains I've seen before are nothing like the ones before me. When I had hidden in the station as a little girl, I saw ugly black trains pull up; ready to be filled with coal. This train was insanely different. The body is silver, soft without a single dent. The metal shines in the light of the sun, looking like it could burn you if you touched it.

A Peacekeeper opens the door, allowing us to enter. Gianica stands to the side once she in the carriage, smiling as she looks around. Day steps up after her, then me and Raven lastly. Smiling, Gianica greets us to the place we'll call home for the two days it will take to get to the Capital. She tells us that it is a great honour to be inside the walls of the train, to be in such luxury. We're lucky and should not take this precious haven for granted.

The walls of the train are padded with red velvets, black buttons in the middle of each cushion. The floor is a black carpet, there to match the buttons. To the left of the door is a huge wooden table, chairs tucked neatly around it. To the right, there is a corridor where we are told the bedrooms and bathrooms are.

Gianica takes us to the tables, telling us to take a seat. I sit down, noticing the seat of the chair is also lined with a red velvet cushion. She orders us to wait before leaving, saying she was going to go get our mentor. Good, the sooner the better. We need to think of tactics, ways to keep us alive in the arena; ways of giving us a chance of getting home.

The three of us are silent as we sit waiting, our arms leaning on the cold wooden table. I keep my gaze straight in front of me, not looking away from the red wall. I feel Day shift uncomfortably besides me but I don't look at her. She sits opposite Raven, he's probably looking at her and making her feel that way. Its understandable, they'll have to try and kill each other soon.

Gianica re-enters the carriage room, another woman following her. This woman is totally different from Gianica, this woman I know. Her name is Torla, she was in the games when I was eleven. She's the first victor from District Twelve, the other victors being from Districts Two, Three or Five. She's a tall woman, standing at around 5'11 while I stand at a dainty 5'6. still better than Day though, she's 5'3. Torla's black hair is pulled into a bun at the back of her head and her black eyes look over us.

The twenty-four year old victor walks to the chair at the head of the table, taking a seat. She continues to looks at us and my patience begins to wear thin. She nods her head, as if we have some how given an answer to a question she was thinking.

"Well? Any tips?" I ask, still leaning forward in my seat.

"Anxious, are we?" Torla says, a hint of surprise lining her words.

"I want to be able to survive in the arena, I want to know everything" I inform her. "I'm not going to die pathetically, I'll die fighting."

"That's what they all say" she chuckles darkly. "Do you know how many really put up a fight?"

I stand up and go to the draw behind me. I pull it open to show silver, shining cutlery and place mats. I take out a wooden place mat, eight knifes and close the draw. I walk over to the other side of the table and put the place mat against the wall, using one of the knifes to hold it in place. "Winchester!" Gianica gasps as she sees me ruin the beautiful train carriage. Oh well, I need to prove I'm a fighter.

She, along with the others, still watches me with interest as I go back to my original place. Holding one of the knifes in my right hand, I judge how much force I'll need to apply. I pull my arm back, aiming for the green centre of the place mat. I throw the knife, it wedges itself into the small green circle, surrounded by the blue rectangle. I throw another knife, and then another as they each fit into the circle. I continue to throw one knife into each of the corners of the place mat before turning to Torla.

"Oh I think I will go out fighting" I tell her confidently, sitting back down at the table.

She looks at me with a new found interest, nodding her head slightly. "Okay, you have skill; I'll give you that."

"Now, what do we do to survive?" I ask, pushing to the subject I want to know about.

"You get sponsors" she replies. "And to get sponsors, the audience has to like you. And I can tell you what sweetheart, your doing brilliantly."

"Thank you" I say, giving a single nod.

"Winchester!" Gianica hisses a warning, telling me to behave. "Right... why don't you three go get cleaned up for dinner?"

Day, Raven and I follow Gianica out of the carriage and into another one. At the first door, she leaves Raven; telling him to help himself to the clothes in the wardrobe. At the second, she leaves Day; telling her to have a nice long soak in the bathtub. She leaves me at the last door, only telling me to be in a better mood for dinner and to be more polite; Torla is here to help me. Yeah... it really seems that way.


	2. The Other Tributes

"Winchester! Winchester! Its time for dinner!" Gianica calls out, knocking on the door rapidly. "You've never had food like this, its delicious! There lamb stew, ham, spicy chicken... oh you are in for such a treat."

"Yes, Gianica, I get to dine with such treats while my District starves" I say, pulling my door open.

"Now, don't be like that Winc-" she begins, her voice firm as she lifts a finger to point at me.

"Its Winnie and you don't have to use my name in every single sentence" I sigh, rolling my eyes. "And don't tell me not to be like that. We're all dying for your entertainment, its not fair. My family are poor and instead of sending food to help us, the Capitol uses the money to make an arena to kill a load of kids."

"This is not my fault, this is your Districts fault. You started a war and now you have to pay the price. The Districts should have thought of the price they would have to pay before they attacked the Capitol" Gianica spits out. She turns to leave, waddling away on her heels, calling back to me: "Dinner is ready, you'll need your strength for the small future you have."

Oh that's right, our District 12 escort is all sympathy. All the time she has pretended to care, she believe it is right for children to be sent to their death for the actions of those before them. Twenty-five years ago, there was a war between the twelve Districts and the Capitol. Due the the high walls the immense sheer power of the Capitol, we didn't stand a chance. We were defeated and, since then, we have been made to send two kids to fight to the death...

Before being thrown into the arena though, we're given a few short days of luxury. Tomorrow I'll be cleaned up and made pretty, ready to take a chariot ride through the Capitol to meet the President that night. Then for the next two days, I'll be trained on how to survive in the arena. On the last day before the games, in the morning I shall be assessed on how much of I chance I have on winning; on how powerful and lethal my skills are. On that night, we'll be interviewed ready for the next morning when we'll be sent into the game... sent to our deaths... the life of a tribute is no smiles and rainbows.

Earlier, when Gianica had left me here, I had taken full advantage of everything in my room. I had looked around first, my eyes scanning over everything. In the middle of the room, against the train wall, was a double bed with deep red covers. There was a chest of rich brown wooden draws, holding dresses, skirt, t-shirts and dining trousers. Above that was a mirror which shone back my reflection. Opposite the chest of draws was a small, plush, red couch which I sat on for about ten minutes.

I then went into the joining room and was stunned to see a hug bathtub and a shower, along with a toilet and a sink. The bath wasn't made of tin, the sides were smooth and even with taps at one end. I'd had a long soak in the bath which easily took up an hour. Afterwards, I got dry and got dressed in a pair white trousers and a smooth green top with a pair of fluffy grey socks.

The Capitol are offering me food and I know I should eat it, it'll make me stronger for the games; give me more of a chance to get back home. Even knowing this, I feel bad as I leave my room. I'll be dining on life giving food while others are starving in my District. There's nothing I can do though.

Gianica raises a green eyebrow when she sees me, pursing her yellow lips. Still pursing her lips, she looks down at her food. Using a silver fork, she picks up a piece of meat and pops it in her mouth; letting her teeth glide over the fork. The food's left a little bit of brown on her yellow lips which she quickly dabs of with a white linen napkin.

I sit opposite her, in the middle of Day and Raven. They both have their heads down, looking at their plates as they slowly fork food into their mouths. Raven's plate of food is basically in a pile... and orange with bits of what looks like rice. He lifts a lump out and some of its white meat... chicken?

"What is that?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Curry... I think that's what its called" he replies, looking up to Gianica to see if he's right.

"Yes, chicken curry with boiled rice. It actually very nice, quite spicy" she smiles, waving a hands at two bowls, her voice bouncy and light; different from when I had spoken to her.

"Can you please pass me the bowls?" I ask, holding my hands out.

She smiles wider at me, obviously delighted with my manners. She passes my the rice bowl, waiting for me to load a portion onto my plate before handing me the bowl of sauce and chicken. I put the sauce on top before mixing it in with the rice, like Raven had. I stab my fork into the meat and, with scrunched eyebrows, lift the meat to my lips.

It tastes wonderful. It feels like an explosion in my mouth, make my tongue tingle. The favour of the sauce mixed with the taste of the chicken is amazing, a taste I didn't even know existed. The chicken was soft and juicy. The whole thing warmed my throat as I swallowed.

"Its good, isn't it? The spices were first used to clean the meat but now, its a delicacy!" Gianica gushes, her yellow lips pulling back over her pristine teeth. "Word has it, the President himself enjoys a curry every now and then. If I were you, I would eat a lot, you wont get this in the Games."

"What's the point? Its not like we're going to survive for long anyway" Day grumbles, her voice low and miserable.

"Don't be stupid, one of us will win it. This year, District 12 will have their victor" I tell her.

"Fine, I correct myself: What's the point? Its not like _I'm_ going to survive for long anyway" she says, her voice a little hard.

"No, your not, not with that attitude. You don't have to kill anyone to win the Games, Day, you have to be smart. Just hide, find water, pick fruits" I shrug. "Just let everyone else kill each other."

"Is that what you're going to do?" Raven asks, dropping his fork. "Hide until the last minute?"

"No, I'm going to be  
careful. If I come across a tribute of another District, their dead. If I run into one of you two, if you don't go for me then I wont go for you" I reply. "Simple and fair, gives District 12 more of a chance."

"What if you all work together as a team..." Torla suggest, her voice silencing us all and making us look at her. "You work together, when it gets down to five left – you separate. Now, that gives you more of a chance. And Day, you need all the help you can get, you haven't got any fighting spirit."

Day, Raven and I are silent after this suggestion, each of us in deep thought. That is a good idea, we're given more of a survival chance. It would be easier to keep a look out, we could all hunt for food. Then, when there is just us and two other tributes left, we'd spilt up and will have to kill each other... it could work but no attachments could be made. I wouldn't think twice about killing Day, she's not my favourite person in the world. Raven? I would be uncomfortable, we've spoken during school before but I could do it.

"Okay" I shrug. "But I have the knives."

"I don't know..." Day mumbles.

"Its a smart move Day, gives up at least four days more to live" Raven says. "Bow and arrows are mine."

"Fine" she sighs.

"Any requests?" I asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll work with anything" she replies, going back to her food.

"Can you set traps? Do you know the names of different plants, if their okay to eat?" I ask. Seriously? If she's of no use, I might as well just kill her now.

"I've never found the need to set traps, the forest is out of bounds and all..." she trails off.

"And the plants?" I repeat, raising my eyebrows.

"Give her a break Winnie, she only just found out that she's going into the Games" Raven orders.

"What? No! We need to be as prepared as possible, that includes knowing each others skills" I tell him. "If she's of no use help us stay alive, I might as well kill her now."

The next thing I know, I'm against the train wall with Raven's hands locked around my throat. I instinctively kept hold of the dinner knife and quickly hold it up to his throat. His breathing is hard as his eyes are filled with anger.

"Raven!" Gianica gasps.

"Do it, go on, I dare you" I say. "You squeeze on my throat and I'll slit yours. Then lets see how long she'll last."

"She has as good a chance as you" he seethes, his hands tightening.

"Put her down, Raven. now" Torla orders, her voice level and firm.

"Please" I chuckle. "I could kill her with one hand. I'm her best chance, I can train her. We all know you can keep you temper or your patience." "I swear to God, Winchester, if you hurt her than your dead" he threatens, letting me go.

"Oh, baby, save the naughty talk for the arena" I smile, walking around him to sit down again.

"No fighting, you'll have plenty of time for that later" Torla says.

Raven doesn't eat the rest of his food, just sits there with his fists clenched, his jaw in a hard line. Day picks at her food, eating little bits, seeming to not be as interested in her food any more. I continue to eat my dinner, obviously enjoying it more than the others. Its the best food I've ever had, can you really blame me?

Later that night, I sit on my own in front of the TV, watching the reaping of other Districts. Its interesting, seeing who volunteered and who is forced to participate because their names were called out. I can understand if someone volunteered to take the place of their sibling, but volunteering because you _want to be in the Game_?! Why would you want that? How could you want that?

A tall blonde from District 1 volunteers, shouting the two words to decided her fate. She obviously a career and is then so eighteen. When she gets to the stage she introduces herself as Rosabella. The boy was also a volunteer and a career, meaning eighteen, with brown hair and named Chaim. The other female tribute is around sixteen, medium build with pitch black hair; she claims to be named Gretchen.

The girl from District 2, Seraphina, was of small build but looks just as deadly. District 2 are also careers, but appeared to be around seventeen. Her fellow tribute was a broad shouldered career with dark blond hair and an evil smile. He looked to be around seventeen and introduced himself as Kyler. The second female appears seventeen with brown hair and is called Thea. She's taller than Seraphina but doesn't seem as threatening.

District 3 consisted of a ginger haired female, about fourteen, named Tallulah. She seemed tall, around 5'11, nearly the same as the male tribute. Foster stands a little taller, his dark hair over his eyes; he seems to be around sixteen. The next tribute, a sixteen year old girl by the name of Saphira, also has dark hair and stands to the shoulder of Tallulah.

District 4, also home to the careers. The first girl has white blond hair which oddly fits her name: Luna. If I had to hazard a guess, she was around thirteen to fifteen; it was hard to place her. The second girl was the same height but looked older, around seven, maybe eighteen, with slightly dark darker blond hair then Luna. She smiles as she introduces herself, Cyndal. The boy has dark skin which matches well when a close up of his grey eyes are given. He look quite old, around nineteen, but he can't be; the Games are only for twelve to eighteen years old. For some reason, I can't see him being eighteen, maybe seventeen?

District 5, the two girls were quite young. The older one, Brii, looked to be around fourteen with short blond hair that fell in waves to just above her shoulders. Siobhan was slightly shorter and seemed to be around twelve to thirteen. Her hair was black and straight, falling half-way down her back. The male had to be eighteen, he just had that attitude. His hair was a reddish brown and hung in front of his eyes. When he spoke his name, Ryker, his voice was deep and harsh.

District 6, one that broke my heart. Paloma, aged eighteen, had volunteered to take her sisters place in the games... Then, her sister's name was picked out again and no one volunteered. Eleanor, a mere twelve year old, was going to have to fight against her own sister in the games. The seventeen year old male tribute, Sebastian, looked heart brokenly at the girls as he walked up onto the stage to stand besides them.

District 7, the two female tributes had their noses stuck in the air, smirking to themselves. The two girls had to be sisters, they just looked so alike. They both had long golden hair that shone as is fell over their shoulders. The older one, and taller, was around seventeen and called Shine. The other one, about three inches shorter, was around fifteen and named Glitter. Well, they're stupid names... The boy was easily taller than them both, around 6ft, but had a younger face. The youngest he could be was thirteen, fourteen? He said his name, Zevid, in a state of confusion, which is completely understandable.

District 8... The first girl, Leonie, has fiery red hair that's short at the back and long at the front. Her dark skin matched well her hair, making her stand out even more... She was quite short with a young face, making me believe she was around twelve. The next girl was Sky, fifteen, who had long curly blond hair and big blue eyes. The boy was around seventeen with small glasses and big shoulders. When he got to the stage, he didn't look anywhere but forward and introduced himself as Yves.

District 9, the young run. The boy, Michie, was only twelve with spiky blond hair. His arms were toned though, showing he done some kind of laboured work. The first girl, Crystal, had straw blond hair which was uncontrollably curly and she looked to be around fourteen. The other girl was around thirteen with platinum blond hair and introduced herself as Gleam.

District 10's tributes consisted of a thirteen year old girl, Irma, with short brown hair. She was of average height and build and her jaw was set in a hard line. Alaura, fifteen, was next. Her hair was also brown and fell just over her shoulders, resting on her chest. The boy, Saxon, who was twelve, was actually on the short side with dishwater blond hair.

District 11's tributes were a fifteen year old girl, Cornelia, who had long blond hair and was tall. She spoke with a posh edge in her voice and as she stood, her right leg was bent and her foot was pointed... dancer? The other girl, Louisa, was about twelve with short black hair that was spiky around her ears; pointing in every direction. Lewis, the eighteen year old male tribute, has short and spiky blond hair.

When District 12 comes on, I switch the TV off quickly, throwing the controller away. I get myself a glass of cold water before going back to my room. I take a sip of my water as I sit down, then put it on my beside table. A cold sweat is breaking over my body and my eyes are stinging, burning. I got, my breathing quickening, and going into the bathroom. I turn the shower on, making sure the water in freezing before I step in. when I do, I cry. I let the tears fall, let them disguise themselves in the water falling from the shower head. Like the water, I let my heart pour out.

I may never see my family again. I wont be able to help my mom and dad with looking after my family. I'll never take my sister to see the blooming field besides the edge of our District ever again. I wont get to taste the apples from the little field. I wont be able to sleep in my horrible, uncomfortable bed again. I'll never get to hear my dad say I'm a disappointment. Never hear my mom have a go at me for skipping school. I wont get to hear my sister laugh or tell me that she loves me. I wont be able to tell her that I love her.

I get out of the shower, drying off on a fluffy pink towel. I then go to a draw, opening it and quickly grabbing what I need. I pull on the fresh underwear and the oversized shirt. I leave my towel on the floor and climb into bed. I drink the rest of the water before snuggling down under the covers, the train softly rocking.


End file.
